1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit and method thereof and more particularly, to a control circuit and method thereof for reducing power consumption of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most computers have a function as standby mode, which instantly switches a computer over to a suspended state. When a computer is on and running, a power supplier can only transform 60˜70% of the 120 volts alternating currents (AC) into the proper AC, such as 12 volts, 5 volts, or 3.3 volts, that are needed for interior system components. Then, the rest of the 120 volts AC mostly will be lost in the form of heat energy. However, a computer or an entertainment system has to be connected most of the time; therefore, the idea of using the standby mode in order to reduce the power consumption is hard to achieve, and besides the heat energy may influence the lifespan of display panel. Furthermore, a MCU (micro control unit) of a product with a television-like function usually does not support the detection of the horizontal and vertical synchronization signal. Under the standby mode, the requirement of reducing more of the power consumption, such as below 1 watt, will cause the computer to malfunction, i.e., the device cannot be switched over from the standby mode to the normal mode.